1. Technical Field
This invention relates to safety devices for door latches to restrict access by children, specifically cabinets and cupboards.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed towards a variety of profile locks and handles wherein children are unable to open the door by the usual handle rotation and latch movement associated therewith.
Such prior art devices can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,360,243, 5,785,363 and U.S. Publications 2009/0030427 and 2009/0266121.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,363 a child safety latch can be seen having a dual activation push button configuration wherein both the buttons must be pushed and held simultaneously to activate release of the engagement of an interior latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,243 claims a latching structure for use with cabinets having electromagnetic member to engage a latch member. A switch provides activation and release of the mechanical latch allowing the cabinet to be open.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0030427 A1 illustrates a control handle for a lock wherein a release button is slidably advanced and held to directly engage a shaft or door latch retraction allowing the door to open.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0266121 A1 shows a child proofing of a door latch that is adapted to a standard lock set that prevents the door knob from turning when engaged. A sliding plate holds a locking post in place with a notch preventing the door knob rotation unless disengaged by a control lever interengaged therewith.